


Escape the Night – OET: Island Vacation…Hopefully? Part Two.

by Dede42



Series: Our Eternity Together - Delta's POV [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: Blood moon, Excluded, Islands, Pool Party, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, being left out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: It's been a week since the temple incident, and Delta has discovered that most of the group is excluding her from stuff, and keeping her out of the loop. Can she prove to them that she's useful? Or is she doomed to be invisible?
Series: Our Eternity Together - Delta's POV [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738468
Comments: 24
Kudos: 3





	1. PROLOGUE: BEING EXCLUDED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Eternity Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768489) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time for part two of the Island adventure, and Delta is dealing with a lot of stuff. Onward!

**PROLOGUE: BEING EXCLUDED**

*****

_June._

_I’m not even going to bother with a date anymore, since it’s hard enough to figure out which day it was in the real world. It has been a week since the deaths of Nora, Sunny, and Tim, and in that time we all have been coping with their loses._

_Thanks to the antidotes from the temple the dog-girl, who I now know is named Nanami Chiaki, is now back to her physically normal self, and I think she might be an angel since I was almost certain that I saw wings on her back. Also during this time, Mystic had been staying locked in her room, and it’d been agreed to let her have her own time, and plans are underway for another pool party._

_One big difference is that I hadn’t been asked to help with the party or for pretty much anything else for that matter. Ever since the temple business, I have noticed that the group have been not asking me to help with anything, other then kitchen duty, and I’m becoming frustrated because of this. I get that we’re all worried about Mystic, but this was getting ridiculous._

_Every time I’ve offered to help with something, whether it be decorating, cooking, or even providing first aid, I’d been told that everything is under control, that others have the cooking covered, and there’s no need for first-aid. And it’s not just the YouTubers and the SAE agents giving me the brushoffs, but my fellow writers as well – except for Ines, she’s been trying to include me on stuff, but she’s the only one._

_I’m being treated like I’m not useful and I’m feeling invisible, and I’m hating every freaking_ second _of it! I’ve tried to stand up for myself and point out that I have skills that could be of use, but no one will listen to me, and so I’m starting to spend more time in my room, or just wandering around aimlessly when I get fed up with being stuck in the kitchen all day, mostly just cleaning up messes and doing dishes._

_I hate feeling like this, for the last time this happened, was back in 2001, and I’m scared that I’m going to start retreating into myself again. I have seen Nanami-san about, but I haven’t tried talking to her, as I’m not sure how to address a possible angel – I had glimpsed the wings, so I definitely knew that she had to be some kind of angel and probably from one of the many video games that my fellow writers have played, but I have never heard of._

_I can’t do anymore writing, I need to get out of this room, and show that I can be helpful and useful. I can! I know that I can!_


	2. CHAPTER ONE: TRYING TO BE USEFUL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Ok, so Delta has a plan to prove herself useful to the group. Will it work? Onward!

**CHAPTER ONE: TRYING TO BE USEFUL**

*****

On the day of the party, I left my room, went down the stairs, and I entered the kitchen, which was filled with the smells of delicious food and Ro’s many desserts.

I decided to clean up a bit before working on my project when I heard a loud thud, and I ran back out to the living room area, where I saw Justine and Tana were helping up Mystic.

One look told me that she’d injured her foot and must’ve blacked out, and I quickly went back into the kitchen. Getting two ice packs, I ran back out, ending up following them outside to where they were helping Mystic sit down on a couch, and I held them out. “Here’s two ice packs.”

Justine took them from me without even acknowledging me and put one on Mystic’s forehead and the other on her foot, Mystic did have the decency to nod at me in thanks, and I was grateful for that.

I looked around at the pool party, which was already in full swing, and when I asked if I could help with anything else, I was given the usual brushoff.

Feeling hurt, I went back inside to the kitchen and once I had done some cleaning, I went to work on my project, more determined then  _ever_ to prove that I was useful, that I had skills, and that I was a member of this freakin’ group.

*****

An hour later, I had finished baking up a tray of chocolate mint cookies that were covered with powered sugar, and were known in my family as chocolate crinkles, for I had made the dough a day in advance and had stored it in one of the fridges to chill overnight, and I slid the last of the warm cookies onto a silver platter.

_‘_ _There, these should be a big hit,’_ I thought, pleased with myself, and I picked up the platter.

I turned and headed for the door to go outside – when it was banged opened and I ended up colliding with Manny, knocking the platter out of my hands so that it felled to the floor, with the cookies being scattered and ruined right before my shocked eyes. “Manny!”

“Oops, better clean up that mess,” Manny said dismissively, stepping around the mess and heading for the other door.

I was  _furious!_ “Manny, I made those cookies for the party!”

“Already have plenty, don’t need more.”

I glared at his disappearing form and then looked back at the mess that had once been a wonderful treat.

_‘_ _All that hard work, wasted,’_ I thought, tears brimming as I got a dustpan and broom, working on swiping up the mess, and putting the platter in the sink for someone else to clean.  _‘Manny didn’t even apologize, and saying that without even looking at me, that’s even worse.’_

My plan had been ruined, I dumped the proof into the trash bin, and I went to the door to peer out at the party, not in the mood to even take part. I saw them having fun, saw the stage being prepared for a performance, and people chatting now and then with Mystic, who was still on the couch.

I remained in the doorway, feeling more invisible then ever as Joey stepped onto the stage and spoke in the microphone.

“Everyone! It's almost time for the talent show.”

_‘_ _Oh, so they’re going to try to get Mystic to sing,’_ I thought, and from the expression that I could see on Mystic’s face, she had come to the same conclusion.  _‘Or they might be trying to go with the hypnosis plan from before. Well, if she still has any teastones left, I bet she’s going to use them to get out of performing or even get out of being hypnotized.’_

Spotting a folding chair, I set it up by the doorway and sat down to watch, wanting to see what Mystic would do to get out of performing, and since I knew no one would be paying any attention to me, I felt like it was only fair that I could get some entertainment out of the very people who’d been excluding me for the past week.

I normally wouldn’t do something like this, but I was in a bad mood, and I doubt that Mystic would outright harm anyone to get out of singing or being hypnotized.

So, I was going to seat back and see what would happen, and maybe, just maybe, get some laughs out of the situation that they were bringing on themselves by not realizing that trying to trick Mystic or force her to do something would just backfire on them all.

_‘I’ll probably feel guilty later for choosing to to enjoy the trouble to come,’_ I thought, _‘but for now, I’m looking forward to the entertainment to come, and to see them all learn a lesson that trying to force Mystic to do something that she doesn’t to do is wrong.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenge isn't the answer, but can you really blame Delta for wanting some payback? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. CHAPTER TWO: PARTY MAYHEM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Yes, I am on vacation, but I'm updating anyways. Onward!

**CHAPTER TWO: PARTY MAYHEM**

*****

From where I was seated, I had a good view of the stage and the surrounding area as the group gathered around as MatPat went on the stage, setting up both a laptop and a projector, which meant that he was going to be doing a powerpoint presentation, and I was curious of what the topic was going to be, but not curious enough not to keep tabs on Mystic.

Which was why I saw her pull out the bag that she kept the teastones in and pulled one of them out, whispered to it, and due to the many noises, I couldn’t hear what she was whispering. But, it became clear to me that she wished for something to happen to the laptop and the projector when MatPat started having troubles with getting them to work properly.

“Um, anyone here wanna give me a hand? It's not turning on. Neither is the laptop.”

A few people went on the stage to help MatPat and I noted that Mystic was scanning the area, and so I did the same, noting that Gabbie, Nikita, Justine, and Tana were all guarding the doors that led inside…saved for the door to the kitchen.

_‘_ _Well, if Mystic tries to sneak through the kitchen, I’m going to let her do it,’_ I thought, noting that Mystic was whispering to another teastone, which glowed and she made sure that the dust went into the bag.

Suddenly there were screams, making me jump, and when I looked at the four girls, I saw that pieces of Nikita’s wig had fallen out and were covering her clothes, and there were some tears in the clothing of Tana, Justine, and Gabbie.

“My wig!”

“Nononono-!!”

“A tear? _Really_ _!?_ ”

“No, this was _vintage_ …”

The four girls briefly spoke to each other, and then they ran inside, clearly to deal with the damage, leaving the sliding door open. I glanced back at Mystic, who was whispering to another teastone that glowed and turned to dust, resulting in a silverly cloak appeared in her lap. I fought back a giggle when Mystic wrapped herself in the cloak and disappeared.

_‘_ _An invisibility cloak!’_ I thought, impressed that she decided to use something from  _Harry Potter_ , and I sat back to enjoy the party, wondering how long it was going to take everyone to realize that Mystic had managed to sneak off.

*****

It took about an hour before everyone realized that Mystic had snuck off and hadn’t returned by the time that MatPat got his laptop and projector working again, and the party continued, but no one was really happy that their plan for Mystic had failed…again.

I didn’t say anything, just having more food and keeping to myself, and I did notice that Nanami had left shortly after Mystic had slipped away. I listened to everyone talked and grumbled about their plan for Mystic failing for a second time in a row, and I felt some grim pleasure at their disappointed expressions.

*****

I did help with the cleanup of the pool area for a bit, only because it was how I’d been raised by my parents, and I was in the kitchen, tying up a full trash bag when I saw Alice head up the stairs with Genevieve, Ro, Manny, Nikita, and Lyra.

I figured that they were going to check to see if Mystic was in her bedroom, and so I got rid of the bag and hurried after them.

*****

I went up the stairs until I reached the floor where I saw them entered the bedroom that belonged to Mystic, and I made my way over to the open doorway, staying out of sight to listen. I did see, however, that Mystic was lying on the bed and was clearly unconscious, but not in a good way.

“I can't believe this b* passed out _again,_ ” Manny said automatically.

"Seems like it's becoming a habit for her,” Nikita snorted.

I ducked into an empty room as several people ran out to get ice packs, which I would do if I was involved, and I went back to listening and heard Genevievesighed.

“I think also a lack of self-care is becoming a habit for her,” she said sadly. “The poor girl needs to be kinder to herself.”

"How did she even get inside anyway?" Lyra asked.

"I fear she discovered our plan,” said Genevieve.

_‘_ _Yeah, she did,’_ I thought, ducking back into the room as those who’d gone for ice packs returned,  _‘and that’s why she rabbited the way she did.’_ I then heard Lyra huff.

“I mean, she's said that she wants to get over the fear of singing in front of others.”

“Yes,” Genevieve agreed. “However I'm beginning to believe that hypnotism may not be helpful for her in this case. As a matter of fact, I have come to the conclusion that it may actually make things worse.”

“S*. That's coming from a hypnotist herself.”

“Indeed.”

I then heard Mystic making sounds of waking up, and I was relieved that she was regaining consciousness.

“Oh God," Mystic groaned. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Obviously," Nikita scoffed.

"Hey, leave her be," Ro told her. "She just woke up.”

_‘_ _Yeah, back off Nikita,’_ I thought, slipping away to return to my room, having heard all that I felt that I needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now you know what Delta was up to, and what she thought about Mystic's antics. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. CHAPTER THREE: INVISIBLE AND DANGER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> I'm back from my vacation with another update, and things aren't looking too great for Delta. There's a price for excluding someone to the point of treating them like they're invisible. Onward!

**CHAPTER THREE: INVISIBLE AND DANGER**

*****

Over the next few days, I was still being excluded by the group to the point that I was feeling like I was really becoming invisible, having to resort to eavesdropping to figure out what was going on around the place, and through this, I learned about what Mystic had found in the basement.

The Society Against Evil kept files down there, but when I went to the door, I found it locked, in order to keep a guy named Gautier from going after Mystic, and apparently he was the guy from the opera house that was obsessed with Mystic. No one knew how he was alive, but he was, and the basement was now off-limits.

_‘_ _Of course, thanks to how I’m being treated,’_ I thought, walking away from the locked door,  _‘there seems to be a lot of things that being off-limits to me as well.’_ I didn’t like thinking like that, but the negative thoughts and emotions were surging up more often then usual, and I was feeling like I was losing my fight to stay positive.

*****

When Mystic passed out again, I offered to help care for her, but I was told no and sent away, banished once again to the kitchen, and this time, I refused to be stuck on kitchen duty. Instead, I got my notebook and pencil from my room, and I fled outside, having had enough of being treated like I was a nobody.

I ran along the beach until I was exhausted, and I dropped to the sandy ground. Sitting there, I opened the notebook and began writing furiously a new entry.

_August._

_I have_ had it _! I am_ sick _and_ tired  _of being excluded, of being useless! I wish that I wasn’t in this nightmare anymore! No one will let me do anything other then being stuck in the kitchen, and I’m hating every_ second _of it!_

_Mystic isn’t feeling well and when I offered to help, because of my first aid training, I was told no and banished to the kitchen for kitchen duty. I’m_ done _! If they don’t want me around, then the SAE should just return me to the real world, ‘cause it’s obvious now that they don’t give a crap about anyone other then Mystic!_

_I don’t blame or resent Mystic, she didn’t mean to give the Cursed God access to the fandom and set this whole nightmare into motion, but I_ do _resent the fact that I’m being excluded and not even being asked what skills I have that could be of help, and when I’ve pointed this out, I just keep getting the brush off._

_I’ve heard talk about the Blood Moon, but I don’t care anymore, I am_ done _! If they even care, they wouldn’t keep kicking me to the curb. Where’s the trust from before the temple? Where did it go? Why are they treating me like this? Why? I-_

I stopped, I couldn’t write anymore, I couldn’t do  _anything_ anymore. I looked up from my writing and saw the temple in the distance. As far as I knew, which tended to be very little these days, no one had gone back to the temple, and so that meant that the relics were still there.

_‘_ _No one cares about me or gives a crap about me,’_ I thought, sitting down the notebook and pencil on the ground, and I stood up, not even bothering to brush off the sand that was sticking to my bottom and legs.  _‘So, it makes sense that they won’t even miss me if I went back and used a relic to be attached to one of the gods in there.’_

Having made my decision, I started for the bridge that lead to the main island and the location of the temple, and I’d only taken a few steps when-

-I heard the flapping of wings and I was immediately tackled to the ground. “Oof!”

“Don’t go back there,” a female voice said, “it’s not worth it. Please don’t go, Delta-san.”

I’d been about to open my mouth to protest and paused when I heard my name being spoken. “Why?” I asked instead. “Why shouldn’t I do it? No one in the house pays attention to me or let me do anything, I might as well be invisible.” And I turned as she moved off of me, and I sat up to face Nanami-san. “And why should you care either, Nanami-san, you don’t know  _anything_ about me.”

“I’ve seen your heart and I know that you’re a good person,” Nanami-san said, and she knew that she had me thrown for a loop. “Back in the temple, I looked at everyone’s hearts, to determine if they were evil or not, and yours is good, Delta-san.”

I wasn’t sure of what to say, but that did explain why she had stared at each member of the group at the temple and during the pool party. “Good heart or not,” I finally said, “that doesn’t change the fact that the group has gotten into the nasty habit of ignoring me and excluding me, no matter  _how_ hard I try to be helpful and useful, and I know that you have seen it happening.”

“I have seen what you have been going through, Delta-san,” Nanami-san agreed with sad and understanding eyes, “and it has been rough for you. But trying to leave and go back to that cursed place isn’t the answer, you _are_ needed. Mystic _needs_ you by her side.”

“I wish that I could believe that,” I snapped, hot tears spilling from my eyes, “’cause right now, I haven’t been able to go anywhere _near_ Mystic, and if my so-called friends had their way, I be stuck in that stupid kitchen 24/7. I’m not seen as useful or as helpful, I’m just invisible, and I don’t expect that to change anytime soon.”

Nanami-san surprised me by pulling me into a hug, wrapping her wings around me as well. “That’s not true,” she whispered into my ear and I felt myself emotionally breaking down, sobbing into her shoulder. “Your time will come, Delta-san, it will come.”

I don’t know how long I cried, but it was for a long time, and when I couldn’t cry anymore, I just let her hold me close, for I was emotionally drained. I might’ve dozed off, for when she suddenly stiffened, I awoke, still being held by her. “What – what is it?”

“Danger,” Nanami-san whispered, her eyes wide with fear. “Danger is coming. We must warn the others.” She snatched up the notebook and pencil, giving them to me, and then the next thing I knew, we were flying back to the house.

“Nanami-san!” I yelped, my fear of heights kicking in. “I’m not big on being up high!”

Nanami-san ignored my yelp and deposited me on the balcony to my room and she headed for Mystic’s room next.

Not sure of what she meant by danger, but having a nasty suspicion that it probably involved the Cursed God somehow, I hurried into my bedroom, gathered up my belongings, along with the box of seashells, and shoved them all into the backpack, along with a few changes of clothing, and whatever else I thought would be needed.

And it was around that time that there was a loud rumbling outside, and I knew without a doubt that we were in  _serious_ trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danger! Danger! R&R everyone!


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: CHAOS TIME! PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time to see what's going on with Delta. Onward!

**CHAPTER FOUR: CHAOS TIME! PART ONE**

*****

I pulled my backpack onto my back and crept to the door, peering out as the rumbling drew closer, and then I decided to head up to Mystic’s bedroom, hoping to figure out what was going on and what to do if it was the Cursed God.

*****

I reached the open doorway to Mystic’s room just in time to hear Nanami say something that sent a chill down my spine.

“They – they found a way to undo the wish I made!" she exclaimed. "I don't know how!”

“Wish?” Mystic repeated, clearly confused.

Nanami sighed. “Before we crossed paths, I made a wish to keep you and the Cursed God separated,” she explained. “I was incredibly specific, so I don't know how they broke it.”

_‘_ _Explains why no one has come after us before now,’_ I thought and jumped when there was a scream from downstairs.

“ _AHHHHHHHH_ _!!!_ ”

“That sounded like Justine!" Ro exclaimed.

Footsteps rushed up the stairs and Justine burst into the room with a panicked expression. "Are there supposed to be snakes on this island?”

_‘Snakes? Why snakes?’_ I wondered.

"No," Nanami-san said. "Why?"

"There's this weird cobra and a cobra…goddess lady at the front door along with the Cursed God and everyone else!" Justine exclaimed.

"But I said no fallen deity.…" Nanami-san trailed off, realizing her flaw. "Wadjet's not fallen.…is she?"

Jael shook her head. "Someone must've gotten in contact with her and made a deal of some kind.”

_‘_ _This is bad,’_ I thought uneasily,  _‘this is_ really  _bad.’_

“Is that even possible?" Mystic asked in disbelief. "Would she actually agree to help someone like him?"

"It doesn't matter who it is, child," Calliope told her. "If someone has what she asks for, she grants their wish. He must've had something she needed."

"But how did they even manage to contact her?" Nanami-san stammered. "I confined them to the 5th island, I'm sure of it!"

"Someone else must've been able to get ahold of her."

"The traitor," Mystic groaned. "This is stupid! I never f*ng asked for this b*s*t."

"In case it hasn't occurred to you, none of us did either, honey," Bretman told her.

"Yeah, but you all just got dragged into it. You can abandon me whenever the f* you want."

"Not gonna happen," Ro asserted with such firmness and certainty that Mystic was a bit startled.

"Huh?"

"I'm not gonna abandon you. You're my friend."

"But you don't deserve to get caught up in this s*."

"Neither do you," Alice chimed in. "And yet here you are."

"In case none of you remember, I'm the one who started this s*,” Mystic pointed out and she turned to turned to Safiya. "You should've just left me in the forest."

"Well I didn't, because it would've made you miserable to be with him, and the world would be f* if I hadn't."

"I'd take the pain over him f*ing you all over. It's my fault this even happened!" She began to take refuge under the covers.

"Don't you _dare_ hide from us!” Justine snapped, making me jump, and Mystic peeked out, surprised. "I'm sick of you blaming yourself, Mystic," she said with tears in her eyes, approaching her and taking her hand. "None of this is your fault. You didn't know what you were agreeing to. And yet you're so convinced that it's your responsibility to fix everything that you've been casting us out."

Mystic stared and sighed. "I just….I don't want any of you to get caught up in this mess more than you have to."

_‘Too late for that,’_ I thought, wishing that I hadn’t been caught up in this mess since it was very clear that I was most likely cannon fobber.

"We're already swept up in it all," Andrea Brooks said, sighing. "We can't do much about that."

"And now we've got snakes and s* surrounding us," Andrea Russett reminded everyone.

"But what about the library?"

"No need to tell us. Jael put a charm on it. It'll go to the next safe place."

All of a sudden, a wave rippled through the place, making me jump again while other people were frozen in confusion.

"Speaking of which, Envy?" Alice exclaimed. "You said you had something to tell me?"

Wondering what Alice meant, I glanced at Envy, and saw his expression spread into despair and confusion. "But I-"

"No time!" Calliope exclaimed as she quickly but gently removed Mystic’s IV, I turned away since I didn’t want to see that, and when I looked back, she was giving Mystic some kind of a chewable.

All of a sudden, we heard a loud bang from downstairs and the rest of the group retreated upstairs and into here to avoid getting grabbed or killed.

Yeah, things weren’t looking good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, can the group get out without getting captured? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: CHAOS TIME! PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time to see if the group can escape the island before they get cornered by the bad guys. Onward!

**CHAPTER FIVE: CHAOS TIME! PART TWO**

*****

We all listened to what was going on downstairs now that the door had clearly been bashed in, and there were an eerie number of familiar voices that had us all tensing up.

_`"She should be in here!"`_ Sally called.

_`"Where do we even start looking?"`_ Hightower slurred.

_`"Can't we just relax? This place looks – who the f* are you?"`_

_`"Oh. My name is Gautier Descoteaux. Wait. I remember you! You tried to steal my Nadine Rose, you hentai freak!"`_

_`"It's not my fault I have tentacles! The second I marry Mystic and become king of eternity, I'm ordering Kerrie to put you in the coffee grinder first!"`_

_`"Coffee grinder?"`_

_`"I used to be a barista,"`_ Kerrie said.

_`"You never put that on your resume,"`_ the Cursed God exclaimed.

_`"There are a lot of things I don't put on resumes."`_

_`"You mean like Work Experience?"`_

_`"I put down my work experience as a Killer Clown!"`_

_`"You never put down your work experience for Being one of the Sun Flower People, a Mermaid, or emo, among other things."`_

_`"I don't need to. My name is everywhere! On Kerrie mugs. Kerrie coasters. Kerrie nail polish. Kerrie bobbleheads. Kerrie frozen meals. Kerrie keychains. Kerrie dolls. Kerrie matches. Kerrie playing cards. Kerrie toilet paper. Kerrie microwaves. Kerrie houses. Kerrie dollhouses. Kerrie clothing. Kerrie race cars. Kerrie baseball gloves. Kerrie baseballs. Kerrie popcorn. Kerrie body pillows. Kerrie laptop cases. Kerrie bananas. Kerrie lingerie. Kerrie condoms. Kerrie voodoo dolls. Kerrie video cameras-"`_

_`"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Kerrie_ _condoms_ _?"`_

_‘I don’t need to be hearing this!’_ I thought, feeling ill, and it was clear that no one else in the room was wanting to be hearing this either.

_`"Yes,"`_ she asserted angrily. _`"I may be a clown, but STDs are no laughing matter, Cthulu Squdward!"`_

_`"I never said they were!"`_

_`"Then why did you question me having my own brand of condoms?"`_

_`"Why would you need to have your own brand of condoms?"`_

_`"Because they're different and better than ordinary condoms. These condoms play my laugh whenever the dude-!"`_

"Okay, can we please go?!?!" Mystic shouted, making everyone jump, and I cringed since all these loud noises were doing a number on my sensitive hearing.

Of course, Mystic shouting clearly a mistake when it became silent downstairs, and it was clear that they now knew where we were all hiding.

_‘_ _This isn’t going to end well,’_ I thought.

_`“_ _She's upstairs!”`_ Sally squealed.

_‘Yup, we’re_ screwed _!’_ I was thinking when I saw that Mystic wasfumbling around and then she pulled out a teastone from her bag.

"I wish we were somewhere else!" she wished.

The teastone turned into dust that fell into the bag as a whirlwind of color started up all around the group, blinding us just as the bad guys appeared in the door way, and we all started screaming as we disappeared-

-and then everything was black and silent.

To Be Continued…

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are they off to now? Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Will Delta be able to prove herself useful to the group, or will her plan fail? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
